Come with me
by shinjizero
Summary: Based on chapter 207... well... a short moment between Rikuo and Yura before the decisive battle... hints of RikuoxYura. Reviews are most welcome! D


Hey! Thank you for those who read and reviewed 'Mine'. I'm having some problems regarding my other story... but i'll update as soon as possible. And here's a new story while I'm at it.

Anyways, its based on chapter 207 of the manga! =D Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I dont own Nurarihyon no Mago.

* * *

Ryuuji walked away from the group.

Nura Rikuo watched as Yura smiled at her brother after being ordered to turn off her summons in order to store more power. He couldn't help but give a small smile at Yura who looked proudly at her sadistic brother. Well, it made him slightly jealous.

'_Ryuuji… he really does care for his sister, huh? Now I think I know how Yura became a Tsundere_'

He couldn't help but smirk at his own comment. His eyes then softened. He quickly stepped forward behind Yura and put a hand on her shoulder. Yura turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Eh? Nura-kun?" she asked. She looked confused at the smirk he had that did not match the gentle look in his eyes.

"Yura… When this battle is over…there's somewhere I want to take you to… so… you need to survive…" he whispered so that only she would hear it.

Yura cocked her head to the left as she twisted to fully face him. Rikuo took off his hand and folded his arms.

"Huh? Where to?" her voice was filled with curiosity at the sudden change of his usual cocky voice.

"To the Hanyou Village. I want you to come with me." Rikuo turned to look as his comrades started to gather together and smiled.

"Hanyou… Village? What is that?" Yura's eyebrows raised in shock.

Rikuo took in a deep breath as he remembered his mothers own words.

"That place… is a society where humans and Ayakashi properly coexist, that's what my mother said… and also…" Rikuo stopped suddenly. His back turned to Yura. The omyouji walked closer to him as his voice seemed to quiver a bit.

"Nura-kun?" Rikuo's back tensed a bit at Yura's worried voice.

"It's the place where my father is sleeping…" Yura's eyes widened.

_'Where his father is buried… huh… but…'_

Yura moved and stood right beside him. Rikuo raised a brow as he looked at her.

"That place… it's a place where Ayakashi and human's stand as equals isn't it? A place where they don't need to fight...You know… its weird inviting an omyouji to go with you…" she said.

Rikuo smirked as he had expected her to reply those exact words.

"Well, I figured that it would make you be more outspoken with what you truly feel… You're always so tsun-tsun on me~" he said playfully.

Yura tried to stop herself from elbowing him like last time.

"But seriously… don't die, but… its up to you if you will go with me or n-" Rikuo stopped as Yura suddenly but in his speech.

"I'll go." It was his turn to be surprised at the confident voice of the young omyouji. Yura looked up at him head on.

_'You've truly matured Nura-kun.' _she thought to herself.

"I'll take your offer. I… I'll come with you… I want to see that place you talk about… and anyways I can take care of myself… you shouldn't die as well…" Yura said and folded her arms and looked away as she said the last part. Rikuo grinned.

_'You're acting so tsun-tsun as usual... But... that's alright.'_

Rikuo placed a hand on her head. Yura was about reprimand him for it.

"Of course. I won't die… Who do you think I am. I promised my mom that I'm going to come back… also… I'm the leader of the Nura Gumi. It'd be bad if that would happen. Anyways, if that would happen, though I'm sure it wont, you wont go to the Hanyou village alone… You'll need me to come and force you to." Rikuo said confidently.

Yura frowned. _'Well… he probably is right… but… that would depend...'_

"So, lets do our best… and defeat Seimei, so we can see that village… I really… want to see it with my own eyes. What my dad couldn't show me…" Rikuo smiled and started to walk forward.

Tsurara who had just finished greeting the rest of the team saw him and rushed towards him.

_'Nura-kun… I'll look forward for that day then...'_ Yura gave out a sigh.

They all waited for Rikuo to take his place on the front line.

His gaze hardened as he saw the entrance and fitted the haori at his back.

"**Lets go!**" he ordered as he lead the way for the decisive battle.

* * *

And there you have it! =D Please review! I would also love to read more stories from others with this pairing! =D.


End file.
